Thicker Than Blood
by Let'sBuildABridgeToNarnia
Summary: Superfamily AU. Peter Parker knows his parents love him, but there has always been a part of him that wanted to know who his real parents were. But when he starts digging, his life changes in the most unexpected ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my first fic. I hope you guys like it. There is more to come wether you like it or not though. It's a superfamily fic where Tony is probably in his 60's and Steve is probably late 40's or 50's and Peter is 18.(But of course we still imagine them as they're beautiful young selves.)**

**Disclaimer: Saying it once and never again. I obviously do not own Avenegers/Spiderman. As much as I wish I did.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_'Damn alarm. I live in Stark Tower why can't JARVIS wake me up _peacefully_?'_ Peter thought cynically as he hit snooze and pulled himself out of bed. Peter groggily went through the motions of putting clothes on and brushing his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen where the smell of French toast and bacon filled the air. His pops was obviously cooking. When Dad cooked everything was either burned or ordered in.

"Hey Pete. Sleep well?" Steve asked.

"Mhmm," Peter mumbled.

"Still asleep?" His dad Tony asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Mhmm," Peter said as he plopped three pieces of French toast and a lot of bacon on his plate drowning everything in syrup.

"Well wake up Petey you can't sleep and skateboard," Tony said shoving his son lightly.

"I'm a master of multitasking its fine, Dad," Peter told Tony as he scarfed down half of his plate.

"Whoa slow down son, the food isn't going anywhere," Steve said with a smile.

"Yes but school will not wait for me and I've already been late enough, Pops,"

Steve and Tony shared a look and Tony just shrugged as if saying 'boys will be boys'.

Peter finished his breakfast grabbed his skateboard, bag, and camera and ran towards the elevator while calling to his fathers "Bye guys love you!"

"Well at lease we don't have a son who doesn't give a damn about school," Tony said watching as Peter stepped onto the elevator.

"He takes after his father," Steve told Tony lovingly.

"Yeah I heard his biological father was a scientist at OSCORP," Tony said brushing of Steve's compliment.

"I was talking about you, dummy," as Steve leaned over to give Tony a kiss.

* * *

Peter walked through the hallways of a crowded Midtown High trying to mind his own business. Peter always had problems with jerks bullying him. Pops understood what he was going through but his dad, never really had to go through that the guy graduated from MIT at 18. How was he supposed to understand? Most of the time though Peter didn't say anything about the bullying. He didn't want to worry his dads they had enough on their plate already.

But when he saw Flash bullying a poor nerd that Peter was in four classes with he couldn't take it. "Hey, Flash! Leave him alone!"

"What'd you say, Parker?"

Peter froze, what was he thinking? Flash is going to bash his skull in. "I said leave him alone, Flash."

"You wanna take his place, Parker? Huh? Fight me c'mon I'll even let you take the first swing."

Peter took a deep breath and squared his shoulders trying to remember anything his Pops or Aunt Tasha taught him.

Peter got in a boxing stance and swung for Flash's face. Unfortunately Flash was faster and stepped out of the way making Peter spin around a little. Once Peter stood up straight Flash got him right in the eye. Peter was about to try and fight back before he saw the Gwen Stacy to right up to Flash, "Hey, Flash, did you do your Trig homework because last time it wasn't so great. Why don't you get to class?" She turned around to face Peter, "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good thanks," Peter replied before walking away to biology class.

The topic today was genes. Bloodlines: who your parents were and what you got from them. This was always a sore subject for Peter. He knew his dads loved him with every fiber of their being but Peter still really didn't know where he came from. Who _were_ his biological parents? He knew their names but who they were? What they did? That was a mystery.

Peter remembers some things about his parents. He remembers them scrambling around his fathers office trying to find something he remembers the spiders and the equations. Other than that nothing.

"So for this assignment I want you to create a family tree complete with blood type and all the dominant trained of your immediate family. Other than that go as far back as you'd like, please go back at least 3 generations though. So parents, grandparents, and great grandparents."

A small boy in the front of the class raised his hand slowly and asked, "What if your adopted or you don't have both parents as an option?"

"Then you have an option of using your biological parents or adoptive parents. And if part of your family tree is unavailable to you then that is completely fine. It's not your fault."

Peter's head was spinning. He wanted to use his dads but maybe this could be a way to find out more about his adoptive parents. Maybe his dad's would be okay with him doing his adoptive parents especially since he's sure his dad's don't really want him to announce that he was really Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers.

Harry Osborne elbowed him in the arm and whispered, "So then who are you going to do? Your parents or adoptive parents? You ask me you should do Cap and Tony I'm sure their lineage is fucking cool."

"Well I didn't ask you now did I, Harry?" Peter replied sardonically. Harry and Peter have been friends for a few years now, they had met at a few charity banquets here and there where both of their father's were in attendance. When they got to high school and saw they were in some of the same classes they started hanging out mostly to spite their fathers, but a genuine friendship grew from that and both could easily say that they were the others closest if not only friend.

But Harry didn't know what it was like to hide who his parents were. Everyone knows that he is Norman Osborne's son. Most of the schools population didn't know about Peter's dads though and he wanted to keep it that way. That's why he kept the name Parker and his dads made sure he was in few if not any magazines or papers. Only the most Avenger fanatic people knew who he was and there were very few of those here.

Peter quickly realized he probably should use his birth parents and make up some blood types once he figured out his own blood type, but he would use this project to find out about where he came from. Maybe he still has that box of his things from the orphanage. Peter decided that that night he would ask his fathers where that box was.

* * *

When Peter got back to Stark Tower JARVIS informed him that his dads had to go fight some mutant or something so Peter went into the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer for his eye before heading to his room and starting on his homework. One of the perks to being a genius's son is that you tend to be a genius too. Peter tactfully avoided taking out his Biology homework specifically because he didn't want to think about his project. By the time he was done with all of his other homework (with multiple breaks in between) though he decided it was time to grab some dinner.

It was in the middle of warming up last nights leftovers that he heard the elevator ding and JARVIS say, "Welcome, Masters Stark and Rogers," and that was where Steve says, "Jeez, Tony, does it have to do that very time we get home? The damn thing scares me even after 22 years."

"For the billionth time Steve 'the damn thing' is a he and his name is JARVIS and I quite like my A.I. the way he is and if you don't like him change his programming yourself." Peter laughed and Steve scowled knowing then that Tony wouldn't do anything about the A.I.

"Hey Pete making dinner?" Tony asked as he walked through the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad, you know some of us actually eat." Peter replied.

"Hey I love food. I just don't have a regular eating schedule." Tony replied.

"I'm starved," Steve, said as he rummaged through the fridge to get more leftovers "and don't you dare try leaving Stark you're eating with us as a family."

"But I have to fix the suit, Steve!" Steve gave Tony one of his glares and Tony gave in and sat down at the table.

"Fine." Peter smiled at his dysfunctional family.

"Holy shit Pete what happened to your eye!" Tony said when he finally looked up at his son. Which caused Steve to turn quickly and look at Peter. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Flash was being a dick to a kid in my class I stepped in. Already iced it I'm fine."

"Peter how many times have we told you of you can't fight for yourself how can you fight for others?"

"Pops that's pretty rich coming from you."

"There's a difference between your Pops and you, Peter."

"Well I'm already healthier than you were at my age." Peter said with slight malice.

"Hey! Don't talk to your father that way!" Tony reprimanded.

"All I'm trying to point out is that I am better equipped to fight my bullies than Pops was at my age. I don't want to run away from the bullies."

"He's right but still Peter. I don't want you to be like me as a teenager always coming home beat up because I was too stupid to run."

"Fine then."

The small family sat in slightly uncomfortable silence as they ate their dinner before Peter cracked and had to ask about their mission. "So who was this mutant you guys were fighting?"

"Oh this guy is awful, he was an idiot barely knew how his mutation worked – "

"Tony we shouldn't be talking about the mission with Peter."

"C'mon Pops I'm not gonna tell anyone this 'sensitive information."

"The kids old enough Steve, we can talk about the missions," Tony replied.

"The _kid_ is still too young," Steve said adamantly.

"Alright fine we'll drop the hero talk."

"You know we wouldn't have to drop the hero talk if I had a suit of my own..."

"NO," Steve and Tony yelled at the same time. Peter held his hands up in surrender. It's been an ongoing argument for a few years now that Peter wanted to fight with them and they wanted to keep Peter far away from the hero business. All Peter wanted was to be less helpless.

After a few more minutes of silence Steve turned to Peter, "So how was school today?"

"Fine. I have a biology project where I have to make a family tree and get the blood types of my parents and go at least 3 generations back."

Steve and Tony shared a look they both knew that Peter couldn't do that project. They went to great lengths to make sure that he stayed out of the papers for the most part for his own safety they didn't want anyone to try and kidnap him to get to one of them.

"I kind of wanted to do my biological parents..." Peter said slowly.

"Oh," Steve said he wasn't going to lie; that hurt but he knew it was perfectly natural for Peter to want to know where he came from.

"Yeah I kinda remember this box from the orphanage, do we still have that?" Peter asked.

"Yeah it's in the attic if your done with your dinner you can go up there your Pops and I will clean up."

"Thanks Dad," Peter dropped his silver wear in his plate and ran towards the attic.

"We'll I knew this day was coming I just didn't think it'd hurt so much."

"You know he loves us, Tony. He just wants to know where he comes from."

"Still."

* * *

Peter looked around the attic trying to find the box he remembered. There were so many though. And just as he was about to give up be found what he was looking for. A small box that just simply said on the sides: from the orphanage.

Peter grabbed it and ran back to his room but not without tripping a few times. 'Curse his clumsiness!'

Going through the contents he found a lab coat, some glasses, and a briefcase. In the briefcase was just a simple picture from an old paper of two men in lab coats one of them didn't have an arm and the other looked almost exactly like Peter. In the caption it said, _'Curt Connors (right) and Richard Parker (left) after making a groundbreaking discovery_' but it didn't say what the discovery was, maybe that's what the article was about.

He immediately went to his laptop and searched Curt Connors. Immediately hundreds of links popped up about Connors and his research in regenerating limbs. Dr. Connors worked at OSCORP maybe he could ask Harry if he could take him to meet Dr. Connors ask him what his parents were like.

There was a knock on the door before Tony walked in Peter's room. Peter scrambled to close all the windows up on his computer. Bad enough he was friends with Harry Osborne it'd be even worse if his dad saw him researching scientists at OSCORP.

"Hey Pete. Got a second?"

"Yeah, what's up Dad?"

Tony walked in and sat down on the bed. "I just wanted to say that I know you wanting to learn more about your birth parents is natural and all that junk but through everything you learn about them remember your pops and I love you and I know I'm being incredibly sentimental and crap but your pops wanted me to tell you that," Tony passed noticing the computer screen, "She's cute," pointing to the picture on the computer of the debate team, which was obviously centered on Gwen Stacy.

"Yeah I guess," Peter shrugged.

"You like her."

"Dad, it's a group shot she's-she's on the debate team. I take pictures for yearbook I'm fixing the picture."

"Whatever you say, Petey."

"Leave. Please. Now."

Tony got up and held his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright." Tony paused when he saw the photo on the floor. He picked it up and examined the picture. "Damn, you look just like him."

"It was in the suitcase that was in the box," Peter replied. Tony stated at the picture for a while before setting it down. "Well just remember gushy lovey parental stuff. Do well in school and all that," Tony told him as he walked out his son's room clapping him on his back on the way out.

"Hey, Dad," Peter called as Tony was almost out of Peter's room. "Yeah, Pete?"

"Thanks for being supportive of me finding my birth parents. I love you, too."

"No problem kiddo," Tony smiled and walked out of the room and headed to where Steve was in the living room.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Please review. Tell me what you think and all that, or not that's cool too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it. Sorry I took forever to post it, I get massive cases of writers block. So chapter 2, get to reading.**

* * *

The next day Peter set out to find Harry and ask him a favor. After five minutes he gave up because he realized Harry is most likely late, going to be late or not going to school at all so Peter decided he'd just wait for lunch. Right now he had English with Gwen.

Peter has had a crush on Gwen ever since he started Midtown High and saw her in his 4th period and saw her in his advanced chemistry class. That was freshman year though now they're both seniors and they've barely spoken to each other aside from the occasional Gwen asking Peter for help on some equation.

Peter sat in his desk and doodles in his notebook, they were just little sketches of usually his crazy family or some new invention idea or his own suit that Dad and Pops would never let him build.

"Are you drawing the Avengers?" Someone asked from behind him. Shocking him into messing up the arrow Peter drew flying from his uncle Clint's bow.

"Uh-yeah," he said as he turned to face _the_ Gwen Stacy.

"You're a really good artist."

"Th-thanks."

"I just wanted to ask how your eye was. I know Flash can be a bit of an ass."

"Nah, it's fine I mean, he is an ass but, whatever," Peter said trying to wave it off.

Gwen laughed a little and got slightly nervous but not enough that Peter was actually capable of noticing. "Peter, I was wondering if you could help me out with that chemistry project?"

Peter didn't answer. He couldn't believe his ears. _Gwen Stacy_ was asking _him_ to help her with a project?

"So I guess I could take that as a no, maybe?"

"NO." Peter realized how loud he'd been, cleared his throat and said quieter, "I mean I'm free this Saturday if that's not too late."

Gwen smiled kindly at Peter, "That'd be great, how about we meet at the library at around 11? Maybe we could go to lunch afterward?"

Peter's eyes widened. Was Gwen Stacy asking him out on a date? Him? Gangly, little, nerdy, unable to stand up for too long without falling, Peter Parker? "Uh y-yeah that'd be great."

"Great. See you then!" Gwen turned to go back to her seat leaving a shocked Peter in her wake.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Peter was still freaking out about his date with Gwen. He usually ate in the chem lab Mrs. Samuels liked him he's her best student. She doesn't even need to teach him, he knows everything. Harry tagged along sometimes when he didn't want to deal with all the people crowding him asking him about his dad and OSCORP. And Peter guessed today was one of those days because when Peter got to Mrs. Samuels room Harry was already there.

"Hey, Pete," Harry said sullenly.

"What'd the old man do this time?" Peter knew Harry was only ever this upset when his dad did something to put him down.

"You know how contrary to popular belief I actually get really good grades in class. Y'know how I'm like in the top 10 of the class?"

"Yeah, but God knows you hate school, and you really don't want to be top ten in our class, and you only do it to try and impress your dad."

"Yeah, well, last night, we're eating dinner right? Don't know why he insists on eating together when we don't even talk, but whatever. So he starts going on and on about how, 'You know that Parker kid is really smart. He knows what he's doing in life. What about you, huh? You don't know shit. You don't even want to be useful and take over OSCORP. There's a kid who won't be living off his father's money.' And I'm just sitting there in shock. Does the man even look at my grades? Does he not know that I want to go into business? Does he not know who I am? I'd give anything to have your parents, Pete."

Peter knew he had to just give Harry a second to cool down. "Why don't you come over my place tonight. Your dad obviously doesn't want you around and as much as Dad may hate your dad he likes you so he won't be against it."

"Thanks, Peter. What would I do without you?"

"You would fall into the bottomless abyss that is your fathers heart." Harry let out a humorless laugh.

With Harry's family drama Peter completely forgot about telling him about his date with Gwen or asking him that favor.

"Hey Harry, guess who got a date with Gwen Stacy this Saturday?"

"No fucking way. You did not get a date with Gwen Stacy."

"Yeah. I mean its me helping her with a chemistry project and then lunch after that."

"You better pay for that lunch. If not then it's not a date."

"Of course but I mean I'm gonna mess it up before lunch anyway so what's the point?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself she agreed to the date for some reason didn't she?"

"Well she kind of sort of asked me…" Harry face almost split in two his grin was wide. He tried his hardest not to laugh at Peter but he couldn't keep it in and just laughed at him.

"Why the hell am I friends with you when you put me through this kind of torture?" Peter asked his friend with as slight smile.

"Because I am your only friend."

"Ouch, that was actually painful. That was incredibly mean, Harry. But also while I may not be _your_ only friend, I'm your only friend that isn't friends with you for money."

"Touché, asshole."

"Hey, Harry, could you do me a favor?" Peter asked after the two friends sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Anything. You name it."

"Well for the biology project I thought that I'd do my biological parents. As cool as my dads are we don't really wanna call attention to them being my parents, y'know?"

"Yeah, well then what's your favor?"

"So I found out that my biological father worked for OSCORP and he worked with Curt Connors."

"And you want me to introduce you to him?"

"Yes."

"Yeah sure. We'll go today."

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, man."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. Peter went to the rest of his classes and got a ton of homework from his teachers, but he didn't mind not when he had a genius and his brilliant A.I. at his disposal. Peter and Harry decided to go to OSCORP after school, they'd meet in the front of the school and walk there together. Well, Harry will walk and Peter will skateboard.

When they got to the OSCORP building Harry started to act a little weird. Probably just nervous in case he ran into his dad. But what Peter on the other hand did not expect was seeing _his_ dad walking out of the elevator on the phone with most likely Aunt Pepper or his Pops.

"Steve, calm down, just ask JARVIS for help. It's not that complicated!" It was his Pops. And his pops seemed to be having some trouble with some sort of electronic.

"Harry, hide me," Peter looked to his friend anxiously. Peter did not want his fathers to know that he was going farther than just researching his parents. And that he was actually contacting people of their past.

"Dude, where the hell am I supposed to hide you in this very open lobby?"

"I don't know!"

"Why the hell do you want me to hide you from your dad anyway?"

"Because I don't want my parents to know I'm going above and beyond for this project."

"Alright, alright," Harry started to shove Peter towards the main desk, "Hi Elaine, you're gonna hide my buddy here behind the desk." Peter hurried to hide behind the poor woman's desk.

"Of course, Mr. Osborn," Elaine answered, rolling her eyes.

Tony rounded the corner and saw Harry at the front desk, "Hey, Harry! Long time no see! Why hasn't Pete had you over in a while, maybe he's embarrassed by us? Eh whatever remember you're always welcome at Stark Tower, Harry."

"Thanks Mr. Stark. I'll actually be over tonight. Peter said he couldn't finish his calculus homework needed my superior help."

From behind the receptionist's desk Peter put his head in his hands and let out a quiet and annoyed sigh.

"Harry how many times have I told you call me Tony. And why I let my son near you. I'll never know," Tony told him.

"Cause I'm his only friend and you want him to have some semblance of a social life?"

"Maybe, but I'll see you tonight Harry."

"Bye, Tony!" Harry watched Tony walk out the doors before looking behind the desk and saying, "Coast is clear. Thank you Elaine!" Harry called as they walked back towards the elevators.

Harry clicked the 11 button and the two friends sped upward.

This floor was different from anything he saw at stark industries. It was shiny and cold. It was too clean and impersonal. All the different machines that Peter couldn't begin to imagine what they could do. All sorts of animals and insects covered the place.

"Don't get your nerdy panties in a twist, we can't have you messing around with the equipment, which I know you would try to do," Harry said pulling Peter towards the group of students that Dr. Connors was talking to.

"I plan to create a world without weakness, where everyone is equal. Any one care to guess how?"

"Stem cells," One guy said.

"Promising but my solution is more radical," Dr. Connors replied quickly.

"Cross species genetics," Peter said after a moment of silence. "A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But the zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. Somehow give this ability to the Parkinson's patient then that's that she's curing herself." Peter had researched Dr. Connors and his birth father's work the night before.

"Quite right," Dr. Connors said in shock, "And who might you be?"

"One of Midtown High's best and brightest, Dr. Connors, he's second in his class," Gwen Stacy said before Peter could answer, which shocked Peter. He hadn't seen her before she spoke up.

"Second? You sure?" Peter replied sarcastically.

"Pretty sure," Gwen said scrunching her face up smugly.

"Well I see you're here with the young Mr. Osborn, why don't you continue with the tour while you're here, and see me afterward," Dr. Connors told the boys. Peter nodded his head frantically as Harry shrugged.

Dr. Connors walked away to go finish up his work and Gwen moved on with the tour. After showing the group something that should keep the other students attention for a while Gwen walked over to where Peter and Harry stood. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh y'know Pete here wanted to see some cool sciency stuff in person."

"Well, don't get yourself in trouble although I'm sure you won't cause you're dad owns the place," Gwen said pointedly at Harry.

They followed Gwen until the end of the tour… it was informative, but through most of the tour Peter was really just watching Gwen and thinking about their date Saturday. Once the tour was over Peter and Harry went towards Dr. Connors office. "Do you even know what you're going to ask him?" Harry asked before they reached the door.

"Yeah I thought it'd go something like 'Hey Dr. Connors you knew my dad what was he like?'"

"Just thought I'd ask incase you make a fool of yourself like you're prone to do…"

Peter shoved Harry, "Shut up." Peter knocked on the door of the office. This was it. His only connection to his birth parents was right behind this door. They heard the ruffling of papers before a prominent British voice calling, "Come in." Harry opened the door after Peter hesitated. Once the two walked in the office Dr. Connors immediately got up from his desk to shake Harry and Peter's hand. "Hello, you obviously know who I am, but who are you?" Dr. Connors asked Peter.

"I'm Richard Parker's son."

"Oh my god, Peter. I haven't seen you since you were very small. I don't know how I could help you though; I don't know where your parents were going when they left. Are you living with your Aunt May and Uncle Ben?"

"Um no, actually I – they died. I got adopted by a great couple."

Dr. Connors didn't know what to do. He just bowed his head a little and said, "I'm so sorry Peter. But ask any questions and I will try to answer them."

"I just wanted to know what you and my dad were working on before he died."

"Certainly, why don't we take another tour, one that I'm sure you'll enjoy more than Ms. Stacy's tour?"

"Hey, Pete, I think you should be fine without me? I'm going to just go to not be here as I will just be in the way, so call me when you're done and we'll go to your place," Harry said as he walked away from Peter and Dr. Connors, "So bye."

"Bye, Harry," Pete said quickly, ready to immerse himself in whatever knowledge Curt Connors had to offer.

Harry left the two to do their thing and to give his friend a moment with the man who held the key to his past, pre-adoption.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you want, or not thats cool too.**


End file.
